


More Than Legacy

by aredpen



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sister Lilith Character Study, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredpen/pseuds/aredpen
Summary: Lilith has been training all her life to be the Halo-Bearer. What else could there be but duty and honor?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	More Than Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



Her aunt is the one to sit her down and explain about demons when she is still very much just a child. 

She does not try to dumb it down for a six-year-old. The picture she paints is vivid and gory. The kind that will give Lilith nightmares for weeks once her brain finally wraps around the concept.

Demons are out to interfere with humanity, drag out their worst impulses, make them harm themselves and each other. Some of them can even kill people directly. This is not an exaggeration, her aunt insists. Demons are very real and can strike at anyone, at any time, and most of the world doesn't even know about them, much less can defend against them.

Then what can anyone do? Lilith is a serious child by nature. Her brows scrunch together as she thinks about this, tries to really understand what her aunt is saying. Her brain conjures images of monsters in closets, dogs with red eyes and gnashing teeth, strange bent men with knives and no faces.

There are those who can fight these demons, is the answer. Whose whole life mission is to keep the dark forces at bay and ensure humanity's survival. They are not acknowledged for their work, but it is still work to be proud of, and necessary. 

Lilith, her aunt explains, will be one of them. Which means she needs to start training right away.

And so Lilith is not a child for very long at all. But it's for the greater good. It's for a cause greater than anything she could choose for herself.

She doesn't mourn her childhood. She trains.

* * *

By the time she reaches the Order of the Cruciform Sword, she has spent ten years in a Catholic school with private tutors and trainers of all types, three summers in a military-inspired boot camp, and one especially boring month in etiquette lessons.

She has beaten out four cousins and fifteen second-cousins for this position and understands that everyone is always looking to get ahead. The world is divided into those who can and those who cannot, and it is very, very important that she will be one of those at the very top. The Halo-Bearer herself, eventually. Her family is born and bred for this, has been since the 1700s when her great-great-aunt many times removed was brought into the Order and almost immediately chosen for the honor.

She is ready to do her duty alongside the other nuns. She is not there to make friends. They are all just supporting the Halo-Bearer in her mission to keep the demons at bay. And Lilith especially will be ready, at any moment, to take her place.

* * *

Mother Superion brings her to the room she'll be staying in, a room with three beds, three desks, and three small sets of drawers. Mother Superion is neither colder nor warmer than any of her previous superiors. In fact, she reminds her of her aunt, in a way. There is a look in their eyes that they share. They've seen things.

She wonders if they knew each other. She doesn't ask.

"You'll be sharing your chambers with Sister Crimson and Sister Beatrice. I'm sure you'll get along."

Lilith notices she doesn't specify that they'll get along well.

* * *

Despite her rooming situation, her roommates are not the first of her new peers that she meets. She is unpacking her bag in her designated space when she feels eyes on her. When she turns, a girl is leaning against the door frame, casually eating an apple. 

Lilith faces her fully, standing up straight and proud. The girl takes one look at her posture and laughs at her.

Laughs. At her.

"Wow, you came preinstalled with that attitude, huh?" The girl says. "I'm sure that's gonna work out well for you."

"Who are you?" The girl is wearing neither a habit nor the casual or workout gear she'd been provided. Instead, she's in a hooded sweatshirt and loose jeans. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm Mary." She takes another bite of her apple and shrugs. "And whatever I want. I'm not a nun."

"Not a nun?" Lilith shakes her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Fighting the good fight, right?" Mary pauses. "You do know what it is we do here, don't you?"

"Of course I do. This is the Order of the Cruciform Sword. We're protecting the world from demons."

Mary grins and nods. "Okay, good. Sometimes they bring them in blind, but you seem like you know what you're about. You want the tour?"

She does, but she is not sure she wants it from this girl who is not a nun and doesn't even want to pretend to be one. How is she allowed to be here? But she seems too self-assured to be an impostor. "I suppose."

Mary tosses her apple core into the basket by one of the desks and walks out. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The convent is much the same as she's seen before, which is good because Mary is not a very good tour guide. She marches them through the building, waving her hand at the rooms and briefly describing them. 

"Meals are here." She says in the dining hall. "Don't be late or you might end up with leftovers, especially when Mathilde is cooking. She's not great at adapting recipes for a big group."

"This is the armory." Lilith tries to pause, taking in the military-grade supplies with an interested eye, but Mary doesn't stop. She does give her a smirk over her shoulder, though. "You like? I'll show you my guns later." Lilith stares at her without expression until she looks away, shrugging. "You more into swords? Crossbows? Boring."

"Father Vincent lives there," she points. "Mother Superion there." Another direction. "Sister Carina has her own quarters there. Wouldn't recommend going to find her, though. She takes her privacy seriously, which is fair."

Lilith, whose aunt may no longer be a nun but who keeps track of everything regardless, knows all about Sister Carina. The most recent Halo-Bearer. 21 years old, she's had the Halo for only three months after an incident with an infestation of Wraith Demons in a village in southern France. 

Mary doesn't elaborate any more on her. Lilith doesn't ask.

"And... since it's a nice day, everyone's outside. So, get ready."

Mary opens a door and leads them into a large outdoor area. There is immediately screaming. Lilith's head snaps to the noise and she gets into a defensive posture, cursing the fact that she'd left all her weapons inside. The screaming is coming from a large group of nuns running away from her, and Lilith is about to give chase when she hears Mary literally snort out loud.

"Hold up there, Xena. Pretty sure the ball isn't possessed."

There's more screaming, but this time Lilith realizes it's a cheer. One of the nuns launches herself at another one, only to be caught and twirled around in happiness. Lilith stops. Stares. 

"You never played soccer before? Football, whatever."

This isn't what she'd expected. The nuns are all in various disheveled states, hair flying everywhere, clothes untucked. The woman who had scored the goal gives another full-throated whoop of excitement, and the rest of them either laugh or playfully throw things at her. It looks more like a group of schoolgirls than a convent.

And they all seem so carefree.

Mary is looking at her curiously when Lilith finally turns away. At Lilith's eventual reply, a simple "No," her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline. They stare at each other for a long moment, Lilith expecting either judgment or pity, but Mary eventually just shrugs again.

"Well, that's gonna have to change."

* * *

Lilith is introduced to everyone. Mary gives little tidbits about all the nuns in her own way. Some of them laugh good-naturedly. Some roll their eyes. All of them are at least used to Mary. Apparently, she does belong here after all.

Lilith catches none of it. She is sure she won't be able to remember a single name. Instead, she is overwhelmed. She does her best to return each greeting, but she knows that she is stiff. It's an insult to all her etiquette and politics lessons, but she can't seem to snap herself out of it, so she excuses herself the first chance she gets.

She finds a set of stairs, and then another, until she has climbed to the very top of the building and is sitting on a ledge.

This isn't what she'd expected. She's used to ritual, constant training, competition, and even backstabbing. Her life has been building up to her big purpose. To others who have also trained their whole lives and are serious about this purpose. 

Instead, she reached what was supposed to be the pinnacle of her life's work and she has found... irreverent girls in hoodies and nuns who are more schoolgirls than warriors. Is this what she's been training for? Is this some sort of test? 

Steps announce themselves behind her. Lilith's posture stiffens even further. The newcomer stops next to her, casting their shadow on her, and Lilith looks up with a carefully blank face.

It's one of the nuns she'd been introduced to before. Someone who Mary had given a genuine smile, instead of her usual smirks. It's only that fact that set her apart in her mind and so Lilith does remember one name after all. Shannon.

"Can I sit?"

Lilith is tempted to decline and has to clench her jaw to prevent herself from doing just that. She nods. "Of course."

Sister Shannon sits down, keeping a few feet of polite space between them. They are looking down on the field. The game has finished, but most of the nuns are still outside. Some are lounging in the grass, but others have moved to what seems to be a sparring ring. 

This sight lets her relax, just a little. 

"Did we scare you?"

Lilith looks over once Shannon finally speaks. She is looking down at the scene as well, the expression on her face fond. 

"I don't scare easily," Lilith replies. Shannon glances her way with a small smile before looking back out at the others. They are quiet for another moment before Lilith feels an uncharacteristic desire to say more. "This is simply... different than I had envisioned."

Shannon hums quietly. "I've heard about you. We've all heard about you, really." She gives Lilith a look. "They say your family has contributed six Halo-Bearers. Is that true?"

Lilith blinks, then nods stiffly. "Yes. It's a great honor."

Shannon stares at her, seeming to weigh her words. "And a lot of pressure, right?"

"No more than anyone else." 

Shannon laughs, the sound light. Lilith finds herself confused, but not offended at the sound. She tilts her head. Shannon takes a deep breath and leans back on her hands.

"We're all here for the same reason," Shannon says, her voice quiet but warm. "But no, I think you're fairly unique in that."

Lilith's face darkens. So it's true, she's the only one truly taking this seriously. What has she been training for all her life?

Shannon doesn't seem to notice. She looks out at the others again. "Most of us just find ourselves here, for one reason or another. We all have our pasts, our secrets, but most of us don't have any clue what we're really getting into." Shannon looks over at Lilith. "I'm not sure if I envy you or not, but I am glad you're here. We almost lost Sister Priya yesterday. An unexpected attack during a routine patrol. That's why we are taking it easy today. A celebration of life, you know? We have to appreciate why we're fighting and who we're fighting with."

Lilith freezes for just a moment, enough that she hopes that Shannon hasn't noticed. She looks down at the others again. They are far away from this distance, but now that she is watching she can see darker patches on some of their skin, one who is trying to disguise a limp, and another sitting on the sidelines with an arm in a sling. She swallows.

Maybe she was wrong. The thought makes her frown. She hates being wrong. 

"I apologize if I interrupted, in that case."

Shannon turns to her. Her head is tilted, lips curled into a curious smile. "Having new sisters is always a cause for celebration all on its own. It means next time might not be so close." She takes a deep breath and smiles wider. "I hope you don't ever feel unwelcome, and if you do let me or Mary know. I know she's a little... different, but we all are, aren't we? And she likes you."

Lilith freezes in a much more noticeable way. "She what?"

Shannon bites her lip and Lilith is mortified to realize that she is trying to hold back a laugh. "She likes you? Not sure what you did, but she said you seemed like a 'bad bitch' and in Mary-speak I promise that's a compliment."

"I'm a... what?"

Shannon can't hold back the laugh this time, but it's soft and not mocking. "You'll really have to ask her to explain. In the meantime, would you like to come back down? Dinner is soon and if you come with me now I can make sure you get a good first meal with us. We have to hurry, though, Mathilde is cooking."

"Mathilde is the one that does not excel at multiplication."

"Mary gave you the upgraded tour, I see." 

"I'm not sure that's the term I would use." Lilith watches as Shannon laughs again, then stands. She feels much more relaxed than she can remember feeling, even with all her confusion and initial disdain of the seeming lack of work-ethic. She's not sure what to do with it. Is not sure she can trust it. When Shannon once more offers to guide her, however, she hears herself accept before she has the chance to truly think it through.

She's not sure if the OCS will be anything like she expected. She's not sure if she's upset about that or not. 

For now, though, there is Shannon's easy smile and Mary's smirk at the bottom of the stairs. Lilith finds that this moment, no matter what is to come, is perhaps not the worst thing that could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is very pure and all, but I imagine that Lilith cannot stop herself from eventually forming deeper attachments to the first people she's really connected to, and it's all the more painful when she feels betrayed by Shannon getting chosen and not her. But that's an entire other series that should get written by someone with far more talent than I.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
